Sonic Adventure 3: The ARK Diaries
by Blood of a Red Rose
Summary: My first ever fiction dug out and re-wrote! Chapter 3: Erika's Diary part 2 Conspiracy Theory - A secret.
1. Shadow's Diary

Shadow's Diary  
  
I looked at the now defeated biolizard, elated that I had defeated it. I felt a sense of purpose again, it was a feeling I hadn't known since I knew Maria...  
  
I raced to the shrine to meet up with Sonic and Knuckles. As I got closer I could see Knuckles using the Master Emerald to neutralise the Chaos Emeralds...I felt a new sensation, it wasn't determination, a feeling of revenge or any emotion I had felt before, it was feeling of...regret? But I am the ultimate lifeform; I do not feel emotions like this...  
  
The core started to shake, much to our astonishment, and even more to our astonishment the biolizard disappeared.  
  
"Is that what Chaos Control is!?" I gawped in amazement.  
  
The doctor's voice boomed out of the speaker system: "The prototype is still alive and he's controlling the space colony as it's falling to earth; he's become one with the space colony and will do anything to keep it on its collision course!" We all stepped back in shock; Knuckles stepped at the wrong time and lost his footing. He looked at us and yelled "Sonic!" as if he expected Sonic to do something. Sonic's emerald eyes started to widen and he turned to me. Getting the idea I nodded at him. We both raised our left hand and the Chaos Emeralds started to attract towards us. We lowered our hands and curled them into fists; I could feel the power entering my blood system. My resolution and determination kicked in as my ebony fur started to change to a silver colour. When I felt the transformation was complete I opened my eyes, slightly scared of what I might see. Instead of the fear that this had gone horribly wrong becoming reality I looked into emerald green eyes which gave me the knowledge that this had worked.  
  
*~*  
  
After a Chaos Control to outside of the ARK we were ready to battle the biolizard. Just as I was about to attack the biolizard - I guess we should rename it now that it's attached to the ARK - I saw a flash of golden light, like a chaos control light. When the light had disappeared and I could see again I saw a teenage female animal - hedgehog I think - standing there. She was an unusual hedgehog - if that was indeed what she was - her quills were wire thin and she had plaited them into numerous braids. She had the fists of an echidna and the head shape of a kitsune. She wore a camouflage top and loose khaki combats, and on her neck was a locket with a strange black charm in the centre. She slowly removed the charm and it started to spin in her hands. A flash of gold light came again and when it had disappeared the girl was still standing there, but she was now a jade green colour.  
  
"WHOA!" Shouted Sonic in surprise, he was shocked enough by the girl's appearance and transformation, but the next thing she did astounded us beyond belief. She dashed straight into the biolizard's mouth, with something I had only just noticed - a laptop - she must know something, she must have a plan because you don't do something like that without a plan. Sonic was still frozen with shock.  
  
"SONIC! WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!" I screamed across.  
  
"You're right! Let's rock!" he shouted back. "Shadow you get some rings, I'll attack." Sonic started to dash towards the biolizard - I think I'll call it the finalhazard actually. When I looked again I saw that the finalhazard had more power than before, well so it seemed, his mini energy balls were thrown with greater force, but then I realised it was no different to him throwing normal energy balls with it. I heard the finalhazard scream and I knew that Sonic had hit it...  
  
The next minutes passed in a blur but when my vision returned I saw the finalhazard exploding in its defeat, but I didn't see the girl at all. 'Where is she?' I thought in panic, and then I noticed a jade coloured figure standing a few hundred metres away. 'Oh thank the Lord.' I thought and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
I dashed over to Sonic and the girl and brushed a few loose furs from my quills back.  
  
"Shadow, you ok? You look a bit weak..." said Sonic trailing off, I did feel a bit off but then again I've never done anything like this before.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Now let's do this!" I responded, hoping I sounded confident.  
  
We both started to charge towards the finalhazard at full speed. As we got near it I felt that we might not have the power to do this, so I put on an extra burst of speed to get us there while Sonic and I had enough power to chaos control the ARK back to its orbit.  
  
"Now Shadow!" yelled Sonic to me.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" we shouted in unison. I saw the ARK transport into its orbit and started to use Chaos Control to transport myself to safety but I started to feel dizzy. I couldn't breathe and my body went weak. I felt myself start to plummet into the earth's atmosphere. As I was falling I heard the girl mutter something like "Chaos is the guardian and chaos is the saviour..." I felt myself be enveloped in a light as the girl turned away and Sonic holding her in his arms for comfort.  
  
*~*  
  
I felt myself fall to earth, too weak to fight it by using any power I may have, I was in great pain and my body naturally passed out. The last thing I could remember was my body crumpling with force and a scream...  
  
*~*  
  
I awoke some time later, not on earth as I would have thought but aboard the ARK again.  
  
"Guys he's awake." I heard a familiar female voice say - whose voice was that? Oh yeah, the girl I saw before I fell to earth. The call she sent was followed by a blur of colour and Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Eggman entered. "Ooooh...my head..." I groaned feeling the pain from before come back in a flash.  
  
"How long will he have to stay like that?" asked Tails  
  
"Hard to tell," replied the girl "could be days, weeks or even months. We might need to check with further examinations."  
  
"I could do that." Said the doctor.  
  
"No way, not without supervision you don't" growled Knuckles; I could tell he still didn't trust the doctor.  
  
"The antidote to the previous 'situation' was made by the doctor Knuckles and Shadow didn't die." Said the girl countering Knuckles' suspicions. 'What situation?' I thought for a second, wondering why they were being so mysterious.  
  
"Yes but Tails kept an eye on him Rika." Retorted Knuckles.  
  
"Good point." Admitted 'Rika' accepting defeat. I fell asleep  
  
*~*  
  
When I awoke again I saw the hedgehog - Rika - at my bedside. "Hi." She said.  
  
"Ugh...hey..." I replied; I felt a sudden flash of sharp pain. "OW!" I shouted.  
  
"Don't move; this might sting." She said soothingly, and for a second I could have sworn I saw a tear in her eye.  
  
"OW! What in God's name was that!?" I moaned.  
  
"It was only an antiseptic; you've got really deep cuts from your fall."  
  
"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically "It was nothing, I only fell through the atmosphere (!)" I said with a chuckle. I saw Rika start to laugh too, but just as I thought she was enjoying herself I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "What's up?" I asked concernedly.  
  
"Oh its nothing you should worry about, I broke up with my boyfriend recently, that's all."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Well Tails has got the next shift. Sayonara...Shadow the Hedgehog." She whispered gently.  
  
At that very moment I realised why she had a quality that was so familiar to me, she reminded me of Maria.  
  
"Bye Miss Rika." I replied softly.  
  
*~*  
  
Next Day:  
  
When I awoke I saw Sonic and Eggman standing over me. "Hey Faker." Sonic joked.  
  
"Faker!? I think you're the faker around here...you're comparing yourself to me? HAH! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" I retorted, quoting what I said before we battled outside White Jungle and Green forest. It was then I noticed that Eggman had a needle in his hand.  
  
"Shadow this is a quick fix that Tails and I fixed up in the ARK's lab, you'll have to get a shot every day but you'll be able to get out of bed." He stated  
  
"It wouldn't be permanent?" I asked thinking 'Please dear God no, I can't stand needles.'  
  
"No it wouldn't," He said, "According to your chart; you'd only need it for a couple of months until you could run by yourself again."  
  
"Great!" I replied enthusiastically. Eggman gave me the shot, I was totally freaked out by the size of the needle at first, but then I realised that it was painless; I jumped straight out of bed.  
  
"C'mon faker, let's race!" I yelled to Sonic, grinning broadly.  
  
"You got it Shad!" He yelled back. "To the shrine of the Master Emerald!"  
  
*~*  
  
"HAH! I win!" Shouted Sonic, punching the air in victory.  
  
"No you didn't I did!" I shouted back.  
  
I noticed that Rika was leaning against a pillar on the shrine, but before I could ask her who won she answered the question: "You drew." She said simply.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Sonic and I cursed.  
  
"Jinx!" yelled Sonic.  
  
"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow!" Rika sighed, undoing this 'jinx'.  
  
"You have to say it nine times, not three!"  
  
"No you don't that's triple jinx you idiot!" They ended up arguing about it for five minutes.  
  
"Whatever." The both groaned, tired of arguing.  
  
"Jinx, jinx, double jinx, triple jinx, private jinx!" Rika shouted, jinxing Sonic. Sonic looked at me, asking me to help.  
  
"Sorry faker, its private jinx, only Rika can undo it."  
  
Sonic made a screw you gesture with his hands and sped off.  
  
"So Shadow how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, thanks. Um I know this sounds stupid but...erm...what kinda animal are you?" I asked cautiously, expecting her to bite my head off.  
  
"No, it's not stupid, everyone asks that. I'm half hedgehog and half porcupine, that's why I'm so different."  
  
"Oh...ok." I said looking into her deep, soulful, brown eyes and I saw something, an image, it was a creature, and it looked awfully familiar.  
  
"Uh...Shadow..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"RUN!" I turned around and saw something I never expected.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: If this story looks a bit familiar to some it will be because it was my first ever fiction, Ff.net deleted it and then I lost the document, but I found a couple of printouts of it and decided to re-write it. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I ONLY OWN RIKA!  
  
x Sara-Jane Echidna x 


	2. Erika's Diary

Rika's Diary  
  
As I pulled Shadow up so he could see what I was looking at, it started to move. The elderly man stood still, quietly laughing, looking at Shadow and I. I could hear his thoughts thanks to the power of the Black Emerald: 'My, my, my, how much fun it will be to destroy you Shadow and your little girlfriend too...' when my thoughts picked up on the word *girlfriend* I blushed slightly and felt my heart skip a few beats, I mean yeah he was cute, but he is SO out of my league. Shadow looked where I was and shouted in shock.  
  
"WHAT!?" He shouted.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my best creation - Shadow - what happened?" asked the man tauntingly.  
  
"Shadow who is that?" I asked.  
  
"My creator." He replied quietly. Turning to his - creator - he said dangerously, "You created too many memories Robotnik, I remembered Maria...and what she really wanted..."  
  
"Fine my little creation; let's see how you handle the new, improved, biolizard!"  
  
"Bring it on!" he started to run towards the new biolizard.  
  
"Shadow you're not alone on this!" I shouted dashing to catch up with him, my previous fear erased and replaced by a strong determination.  
  
"Biolizard do my bidding, I'll steal the emeralds!" yelled Robotnik. I knew that there wasn't much time, I had to act now.  
  
"Shadow can you handle the biolizard?" I asked knowing he was still weak.  
  
"Yes! Go stop Robotnik and save the emeralds!" He snapped at me.  
  
I dashed towards the shrine, my energy was slightly drained for some reason, I couldn't think of any other reason than the fact that I had used some of my magic power in Shadow's antiseptic. I got there and was immediately attacked from behind with a small energy ball. My first instinct was what I reacted on; when you're in this situation you don't have time to think. "CHAOS LIGHT!" I screamed, throwing a black swirl of light towards the biolizard. But that attack left me open to other attacks, as I found out when Robotnik jammed a needle in my neck. My vision started to blur and I became dizzy. The last thing I remember was the professor standing over me in victory.  
  
*~*  
  
I don't know how long I was there, hours, minutes? When I opened my eyes I saw Sonic standing over me smiling. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" I said remembering he was jinxed.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, with a slight laugh. I looked to my left and noticed that I wasn't at the shrine anymore, but somewhere else on the ARK. "Rika what happened?" Sonic asked.  
  
I tried to explain everything but it was too painful, when I heard myself speak all I could say was, "Robotnik...biolizard...Shadow...Chaos Emeralds...The master emerald..." I said, feeling my consciousness start to slip away. I saw Sonic nod his head slowly as if he understood. "Where's Shadow?" I asked, remembering that he was fighting the new biolizard. Sonic suddenly went silent. "Sonic?"  
  
"He-he's in a coma." Said Sonic, his voice dropping to barely a whisper when he said 'coma'.  
  
"WHAT!?" I screamed, jerking upright, and then suddenly collapsing back down because of the sudden, sharp wave of pain shooting through my body.  
  
"Shhh..." Sonic soothed, "Go back to sleep..."  
  
My body felt weak and my eyes just closed as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
My eyes fluttered open as I heard voices muttering outside my door - and the things that they were saying didn't sound good. I tried to look around to see who it was but I couldn't crane my neck far enough. But judging by the voices it was...WHAT!? NO WAY, THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Who's planning things? What exactly happened to Shadow and Rika? Find out next time! 


	3. Erika's Diary part 2

Rika's Diary - Part 2  
  
"Is everything in order?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, those fools won't know what hit them."  
  
I kept listening as details of a plan got more and more graphic. They were planning to kill me and Shadow. I needed air, I can't believe it, we had trusted them so much. I heard the click of high heels as Rouge came into my room with Eggman.  
  
"Rouge, who was outside? Like outside my door when you came in." I asked her, if I could find out then I might have a chance of stopping them.  
  
"It was Amy and Knuckles, why?" she replied, curious as to why I would want to know.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering, they sounded kinda distracted."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Listen," said Eggman, "We're going to need to find out about EVERYTHING that happened to you and Shadow, and no skipping parts, you're our only hope to figure out what happened, then we may have a chance of saving Shadow, if we know how to reverse the injuries, we can save him, if we don't then..." he trailed off  
  
"OK, for Shadow." I said weakly. "Here's what happened..."  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
"Fine my little creation; let's see how you handle the new, improved, biolizard!"  
  
"Bring it on!" he started to run towards the new biolizard.  
  
"Shadow you're not alone on this!" I shouted dashing to catch up with him, my previous fear erased and replaced by a strong determination.  
  
"Biolizard do my bidding, I'll steal the emeralds!" yelled Robotnik. I knew that there wasn't much time, I had to act now.  
  
"Shadow can you handle the biolizard?" I asked knowing he was still weak.  
  
"Yes! Go stop Robotnik and save the emeralds!" He snapped at me.  
  
I dashed towards the shrine, my energy was slightly drained for some reason, I couldn't think of any other reason than the fact that I had used some of my magic power in Shadow's antiseptic. I got there and was immediately attacked from behind with a small energy ball. My first instinct was what I reacted on; when you're in this situation you don't have time to think. "CHAOS LIGHT!" I screamed, throwing a black swirl of light towards the biolizard. But that attack left me open to other attacks, as I found out when Robotnik jammed a needle in my neck. My vision started to blur and I became dizzy. The last thing I remember was the professor standing over me in victory.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"...and that's what happened...everything I can remember..."  
  
"Thanks Rika, this will help...hopefully...for Shadow's sake..." Said the doctor  
  
"For Shadow's sake it HAS to work!" I corrected him.  
  
"We'll get straight on it Rika..." said Rouge calmingly, stroking my hair to calm me down, "...just rest for now..."  
  
*~*  
  
I re-awoke to a feeling of pain, like something sharp dug into my skin.  
  
"AH! JESUS CHRIST MAN!" I yelled, jerking up, "WHAT IN GOD'S HOLY NAME WAS THAT???"  
  
"AN INJECTION!" shouted Sonic back; he must be kinda ticked off, "AND DON'T YELL!!!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Rika..." Knuckles started. "Guys I'll tell her."  
  
"OK dude." Said Sonic as he led Amy, Tails, Rouge and Eggman out. I felt like shouting 'NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH A FUTURE MURDERER!'  
  
"Rika..." Knuckles started again  
  
"Don't you 'Rika' me! I know what you and Amy are up to!" I snapped.  
  
"You-you know? How did you find out?"  
  
"I heard you and Amy talking outside."  
  
"Rika, promise not to tell anyone..."  
  
*~*  
  
More Twists! Oh muahahahahaha! What WERE Amy and Knux talking about and WHO is plotting to kill Rika and Shad? Find out next time! 


End file.
